just lose it
by riouu
Summary: At this point, Alpha is not sure if the disorientation and the cinematic blurring at the edges of his vision are due to the blows he keeps taking to the head or the frenzied kisses they exchange in the seconds between each powerful punch. Pink!Fey/Alpha.


**Title:** just lose it

**Author:** riou

**Length:** 1446 words.

**Fandom: **Inazuma Eleven.

**Characters:** Pink!Fey Rune/Alpha.

**Warnings:** Angry makeouts and sex.

**Summary:** At this point, Alpha is not sure if this disorientation and the cinematic blurring at the edges of his vision are due to the blows he keeps taking to the head or the frenzied kisses they exchange in the seconds between each powerful punch.

**Written:** 20th April 2012.

pretty much plotless angry!makeouts and er, the steamier activities following that. what are plots, anyway? i'm sticking this up here to prove i've actually been doing something since my last fic, though. i have - honestly! not everything i write gets uploaded to ffnet, or if it does then it's uploaded extremely late. i've actually been writing a lot of things. you might see more soon enough (or if you're on tumblr, you can probably see it now).

not at all based on the song of the same name, funnily enough.

* * *

**just lose it;**

The world is spinning like it's been thrown violently off its normal axis. At this point, Alpha is not sure if the disorientation and the cinematic blurring at the edges of his vision are due to the blows he keeps taking to the head or the frenzied kisses they exchange in the seconds between each powerful punch. He's not going to spend time trying to be certain but he thinks they're still standing, stumbling about the place, simultaneously pushing and pulling at each other as though unable to decide whether to stay or go. Alpha can't think straight, not enough to make up his mind that is, and he very briefly wonders if Fey is encountering the same problem.

"What-" These feelings are entirely new to Alpha; from the sharp tingling that races through his head every time Fey's fingers, entangled in his hair, tug and pull and jerk his head back, to the steadily rising heat in the pit of his stomach, to the hazy delirium clouding his mind; it's all something he has never had the opportunity to experience before, and though his brain and by extension his rational thoughts are all but drowned in this alien sensation, his instincts at least seem to know what to do.

Fey exhales a beautifully conflicted hiss, a touch of mixed pain and pleasure, when Alpha finally gets a chance at his face and scratches, leaving thin trails of red on the boy's cheek to mark his presence there. He'd have punched him, too, but Fey catches his wrist as he draws his arm back, shoves him again and pushes closer, smothering Alpha's lips once more with his own. The kiss is rife with their mutual desire to dominate - a struggle of wills, a brutal fight where bites are more than just playful nips and instead vicious enough to draw blood - and Alpha dully registers the taste of copper and iron in his mouth even as he loses his mind within the kiss. Fey rams against him once more and Alpha, out of space to manoeuvre in, crashes back against the wall of the abandoned shed they chose to serve as their impromptu battlefield, the force of his impact dislodging a shelf or two close by his head.

Pinned between the roughness of the old wall and the even rougher Fused Fey, Alpha finally succumbs to the other boy's relentless onslaught - the faintest moan leaves his throat as he surrenders, though Fey swallows it before it can become anything more than a pleasurable vibration felt through their skin.

The world is spinning, or maybe it's just his head.

No words are spoken. Nothing that makes sense, at least. There are things ground out during the breaks in harsh kisses where they breathe heavily and hold onto each other, but Alpha is not sure either of them are listening to what's said, nonsensical or not. His legs buckle at the knees when Fey tightens his grip on his hair and yanks his head back at a sharp angle, if only so as to put his lips to what is visible of Alpha's neck. Fey grumbles something about his outfit being silly, about it getting in the way, clawing at him like some sort of wild thing, ripping and tearing through the offending uniform until he's exposed enough of his pale skin that he appears satisfied. His nails scrape out spindly crimson lines akin to those stretching across his cheek, the sting of each jagged scratch causing Alpha to twitch and twist, caught in a trap he willingly walked into. Another soft moan he tried to withhold manages to escape when Fey bites oh-so-lightly at his throat, a hunter just about to end the life of its prey. Thankfully, ending Alpha's life does not seem to be on Fey's agenda.

It's already difficult to contain his vocalisations because this is more sensation than he's ever been subjected to - he's never even touched himself with the intent of drawing pleasure from the contact, barely knew such a thing was possible. It's all moving so fast but Alpha can't do much to stop it, and if he's perfectly honest he doesn't really want it to anyway; but he still bites back his sounds because he's embarassed and whatever section of his brain is still functioning thinks that insignificant shit like _appearances_ and _dignity _are things he should still care about.

Something wet is dripping down the side of his face and, confused, Alpha reaches up shakily to inspect it while Fey's hands follow his bare waist downwards to grasp and gently massage his thighs through what's left of his uniform. It seems one of the injuries he sustained to the head was bad enough to bleed, if the red smudges on his fingers when he pulls them back are anything to go by. Alpha's irritated growl dissolves into something far less intimidating than he intended it to be when Fey's boldly groping hands find the curve of his rear. His trembling legs finally crumble under the weight of all this feeling and he's only saved from a sudden fall by the fact that he is being supported totally by the wall and a Fused Fey Rune.

Noticing how he has to practically hold him up now, Fey guides them both to the ground with a surprising amount of care. That delicate touch lingers for only a very short time, the pink-haired boy's fingers drifting up over the red-lined plane of Alpha's chest, brushing across a sensitive nipple on the way. He cups his cheeks in his hands and leans to kiss him again, heated and passionate yet gentle at first, until Alpha's teeth graze his lower lip and reopen a languid flow of blood. Fey pushes him up against the wall, pulls him into his lap, grabbing and shoving, scratching here and there, all the while kissing him utterly senseless. Finally they break apart for another breather, Alpha slumping against the wall and relaxing against Fey at the same time, clutching loosely at wayward strands of pink hair.

Fey almost looks as if he wants to say something but in the end he keeps his mouth closed, and though part of Alpha wishes to press him for answers, he forgets all about it as Fey's hands go back to work. Soon enough, he's lost his lower attire as well and Fey is grinding into him, hot and naked and slick. Alpha's back arches and the dusty air of the shed comes alive with his breathy moans and gasps. His voice is still quiet, not far above a whisper. Even with Fey literally fucking his lights out, he never shouts, and half the time his own vocalisations are drowned out by Fey's. He's less reserved, open as a book, lacing loud groans into their kisses, navigating meaningless syllables as he shifts his hips to hit all the right spots for them both. Alpha has observed stars before - he's witnessed comet trails arc above his head and wandered along by chilly white dwarves, but he's never quite had them clouding his vision like this. And when stars have reached their limit, when they've exhausted all their energy, they supernova.

For a moment, all he sees is featureless white as his mind implodes and all thoughts rush outwards in total, blissful release. The world rocks slowly back into place, and what follows is a long, long silence. The surroundings bleed back into perception - Alpha hears the sibillant hiss of ocean waves over sand, the muted roar of water breaking off rocks somewhere in the distance, and the occasional cry of a gull from far overhead. He tastes blood in his mouth and dust and heat fills his lungs, and there's the faintest tang of the ocean clinging to everything in this rundown seaside shack.

Fey is panting heavily close by his ear, pressed flush against him, their bare chests stuck together in a manner that is not really comfortable but not horrible enough that either of them feels the urge to move right away. The pink in his hair recedes even as Alpha shifts his head to watch, a slight golden glitter surrounding the other boy's body as he returns to his regular self, and mumbles under his breath, "Alpha, can we do it again?"

"No," Alpha tells him though his voice is lacking its usual firmness. He pauses, then adds in afterthought as Fey nuzzles happily at his neck, "Stop getting that damn bear to shoot you if you're only going to use your Fusion for this."

Fey just laughs, and Alpha can't quite find the strength to shove him off.

* * *

**end.**

* * *

dear ffnet, stop formatting my fics weird and save them properly.

i just really like fey and alpha ok.

did you take the time to read this even though it was literally plotless (word) porn? if you did then i adore you. thank you for reading. c:

love,

riou.


End file.
